utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Ai Yaiya
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: あいやいや (Aiyaiya – A pun in the interjection "Aiyaiya!") Her name can also be written as (藍 - "Indigo"), in relation to her hair color. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: PANloid - 2nd of PANloid series Division 1. MODEL: A1 - Represents her name, "Ai". |- | align="center"|GENDER | Female | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | UNKNOWN | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Ao Yaiya (Twin Brother) Tsux Namine (Sibling) Alto Colony (Brother) [http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Ni_Sanne Ni Sanne] (Cousin/Rival) |- | align="center"|AGE |8 | align="center"|GENRE | UNKNOWN | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'The PANloid Bread Bowl' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT | 89 lbs (40 kg) | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Hand-Clapper' | align="center"|CREATOR |'MewKwota' [http://mewkwota.deviantart.com/ DA] [http://www.youtube.com/user/MewKwota YT] |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'3'10" (117 cm)' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'MewKwota' (Ao Yaiya flag: g-15) | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | ORIGINAL ART[http://mewkwota.deviantart.com/art/Ao-and-Ai-Yaiya-Concept-Art-260570701 CONCEPT ART] DEVIANT ART COVER ART |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY | Sept. 17, 2011 (Creation Date) | align="center"|LIKES | Ice pops, Playing jokes, Applauding, Learning new things, Zebras, Bishonen, Biseinen | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |[http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=ai+yaiya&oq=ai+yaiya YOUTUBE] |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | May 27, 2012 | align="center"|DISLIKES | Crude humor, Banana jokes, Acting without thinking, Shota/Lolicon, Worms (even gummy) | align="center"|NOTABLE WORKS |'"1, 2 Fanclub"' |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: Ai is an enthusiastic mischief-maker, along with her twin brother Ao. She is the older of the Yaiya twins by a few seconds. Despite her trickster-like demeanor, Ai is no pushover for thoughtless acts. She would not hesitate to scold anyone for doing dangerous things without considering their consequences. Ai is curious about baking, and how things are made and done. Ai also has a liking to bishounen and occasionally biseisen, or most pretty boys that are usually older than her. Her pigtails are in the shape of hands, and have the ability to move and hold things. When Ai gets hurt, she yells, "Ow!"-- in reference to Ao. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Indigo. Short and flat at the end, almost like a bowl-cut. Worn in pigtails with heart-shaped clips. Eye color: Light blue. Outfit: An indigo-colored suit with baggy shorts, and a black-and-white coat. *'Headgear'- Black headphones with a yellow crescent at the sides. Speaker-mic included. *'Gloves'- Short, black gloves. *'Shoes'- Long and black with a design similar to the blue suit. *'Other Accessories'- Black bowtie on the coat. Nationality: Vietnamese-American Race: Robot Personal Quote: "Stupidity isn't the same as mischief. Mischief takes smarts!" Voice Configuration Ai's voice is acquired by setting the flags on Ao Yaiya's voicebanks to g-15. See Ao's page for voicebank information. Ao's voicebank is available by contacting her creator, MewKwota, through any of her two contacts above. Ao can also be downloaded here. Usage Clause The full version the Usage Clause can be found on the PANloid Official Site. USAGE It is strictly forbidden to alter/redistribute Ai Yaiya's voicebank without approved permission from MewKwota. Fanart of fanfiction including Ai Yaiya does not require permission. Altering Ai Yaiya's design or character is allowed without approved permission from MewKwota, and are considered unofficial by default. Fanmades, genderbends, pitchloids, or recolors of Ai are strictly forbidden. It is preferred by MewKwota that Ai is not paired romantically with other PANloids. Do not impersonate Ai 's creator, and remember to credit MewKwota when using Ai. Do not use Ai to offend any other UTAU creator. Please remember to also follow the UTAU Rules and Regulations. USUAGE Do not use Ai for any form of commercial usage without permission from MewKwota. CONTENT Do not use Ai for anything that violates laws, or offends any type of group, race, or moral. CONTENT Depictions of Ai Yaiya in extremely sexual situations are strictly forbidden. However, depictions of extreme violence are allowed. Proper censorship or disclaimers are encouraged, and are left in the responsibility of the producer. Questions about Ai's usage with certain works can be asked by contacting MewKwota. All content and information on this page is made accurate and approved by Ai Yaiya's creator, MewKwota. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloid Subspecies Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Profile pages needing cleanup